Randomness of the Rings
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: Creative Writing Boredom! So Silence gets plane tickets to Middle Earth, Rawr has a banana of doom, Angel has to be reminded that you don't have to have world domination for people to like you, and Total is obsessed with Double Double Negatives.


Chances Are Disclaimera: chances are, if it's published, it's not mine. Kapiesh? I'm not going to try and list everything I don't own in this chapter. Alone.

Rawr: Randomness!

Me: so, yeah, I'm in Creating Writing, one of the best things ever created, (writing! Ha!) and then realized that I had no clue what to write...

Rawr: Again, randomness!

Me: Yeah...

Rawr: she could be writing something, ya know, useful, but naw. Of course Silence isn't going to update, like, OHER or IOTCED.

Me: Yeppers!

Rawr: *sigh* we might as well go to Middle Earth or something, it would be more useful.

Me: Great idea! ^v^

Rawr: What?! I was kidding!

Me: -disappears- -re-appears again- two plane tickets to Middle Earth!

Rawr: you can take a plane to Middle Earth?

Me: -scoffs- of course not, Rawr! We're going to Hogwarts and then they're taking us to Middle Earth!

Rawr: won't we be, like, shot down or whatever if we penetrate Hogwarts's air field?

Me: Oh, yeah...

Rawr: -sigh- that's not going to stop you, is it?

Me: Nope! -huggles-

-whistles-

Rawr: What?

Rawr: -squints-

Rawr: Is that the flock?

Me: -mucho sarcasm- no, Rawr, it's Santa Clause in his sleigh.

-Max and the rest of the flock land-

Rawr: Where's that Fang dude?

Oh, he got kidnapped by, someone named, oh, what was it? Uh- St. Fang of Boredom!

Me: Aren't you supposed to be, like, looking for him or something?

Max: well, he's supposed to meet me at the place with the hawks in 18 years, 203 days, 4 hours, and 27 minutes.

Me: you miss him, don't you?

Max: OF COURSE I MISS FANG!

Me: Rawr, back away slowly...

Max: -composes self-

Angel: Max somehow set a timer inside her brain that will now ring in 18 years, 203 days, 4 hours, and 27 minutes.

Max: THAT'S 18 MINUTES NOW!

Me and Rawr: -back away more urgently-

Angel: Yeah, we can fly you to Middle Earth... For a price...

Rawr: -whispers- we didn't even ask her!

Me: -whispers- creepy mind reader, remember?

Rawr: -whispers- rrriiiggghhhttt...

Me: So, Angel, name your price!

-pulls out Name Your Price Tool-

-Scans Angel-

Angel: WORLD DOMINATION! BWAHAHAHA!

Max: -whispers- Angel, we discussed this. You don't need to dominate the world for people to like you, OK?

Angel: oh. Yeah.

Iggy: do you have doughnuts? You could pay us in doughnuts!

Me: I have doughnuts... Per say...

Total: -Le gasp!- SHE SAID 'PER SAY'! PER SAY IS BUILT ON LIES!

Me: I have doughnuts- -whispers- not necessarily actually per say...

Total: DOUBLE DOUBLE NEGATIVE!

Gazzy: so she has doughnuts...?

Me: Yesh.

Max: to Middle Earth!

-disappear in a puff of smoke-

-re-appear on Middle Earth in the middle of Bag End-

Me: heh... they can't travel between FanFiction realms... But they used their flock magic to send us here...

Rawr: -looks around- what are you dressed in?!

Me: A fellowship cloak. Legolas remembered my bow! \^v^/ Some kind of Elvish riding dress. -gag- I specifically told Legolas not to give me a dress! -facepalm- Gods, I hate dresses!

Rawr: -looks down- what am I wearing?!

Me: heh... They took away your tie...

Rawr: -cries- it was my Bacon Love Tuesday tie!

Me: key word being 'was'.

Rawr: and what happened to my briefcase?! And what about a cloak for me?!

Me: apparently, the Elves don't see you fit to carry a weapon, since you haven't proven yourself in battle, which is no Fellowship Cape for you, since I helped with the whole Smaug-thing, I get one, so the Elves seem it would be best to give you... -laughs- A BANANA! -hysterically laughing-

Rawr: Not funny, you know.

Me: -laughing even harder- ... And... -gasp- you're wearing...Hobbit Clothing...

Rawr: HOBBIT CLOTHING?! I AM A DINOSAUR AND THEY GIVE ME HOBBIT CLOTHIG?!

Me: -rolling on ground laughing- I think we should now call you Short Rawr the Dinosaur!

-Hobbits hear the insults-

-come out armed with gardening supplies-

Me: Shoot. Uh, Rawr, we're in Bag End.

Rawr: so?

Me: Part of a shire...?

Rawr: you mean...?

Rawr: we're surrounded by Hobbits?

Me: Yeppers.

Rawr: we're dead, aren't we?

Me: Hobbits are usually peaceful... Usually...

Rawr: RUN!

-Hobbit blocks exit-

Me: uh, hey guys...

Rawr: Silence? Maybe we should go?

Me: No, no, it's all fine! Frodo! Hey, Frodo, over here!

Frodo: Lady Silence?

Me: Just Silence, Frodo.

Random Hobbit: So you're with us... But who's the beast with the banana?

Rawr: I AM NO BEAST! AND THIS IS... THIS IS A BANANA OF DOOM!

Me: Rawr, hush. -addresses hobbits- this is Rawr the dinosaur, my companion. It's his first time to the Shire, or to anywhere on Middle Earth in general. He's a huge fan of Bilbo Baggins and his work, though.

Rawr: And Gandalf!

Me: Yes, and Gandalf.

Sam: good day! Carry on!

-Hobbits depart-

Frodo: Off to see the Elves, Lady Silence?

Me: Where else, Frodo?

Frodo: I assume you'll need your horses, Lady Silence?

Me: that would be great, thank you.

-Frodo runs off-

Rawr: I have a feeling that you've been here many a time... Care to share, 'Lady' Silence?

Me: No.

Rawr: Fine.

Me: Fine.

-Frodo returns-

Frodo: Mystic's been waiting, Lady Silence. Anytime you need me, or us-

Me: thank you, Frodo.

Frodo: You'll need a guard-

Rawr: I'll do that.

Frodo: But I can-

Me: He's got it.

Frodo: I'm sorry, but I don't think that I dinosaur can keep you safe, he's not even armed.

Me: If it'll make you happy, Frodo, you may come.

Rawr: but-

Me: no buts, Rawr. -Mounts Mystic-

Rawr: -mounts horse-

Frodo: I need to go get my horse-

Me: We'll wait here.

-Frodo runs off-

Me: Now!

-ride off into woods-

Rawr: how come I knew you would do that?

Me: 'cause you know I can't stand how he calls me 'Lady Silence'.

-Frodo magically appears beside us-

Me: wha- how'd you get there?!

Frodo: remember that super cool ring? The one that makes you turn invisible?

Me: shoot. Rawr, why didn't you expect this?

Rawr: so now it's my fault?

Me: of course it is!

Rawr: no it's not!

Me: yes it is!

Frodo: you two argue like the North wind and the Sun.

Rawr: what?

Frodo: old story.

Me: Guys, we're almost there! I think it's time for you to go back, Frodo.

Frodo: but-

Me: no buts.

Frodo: *sigh* -turns back into the forest.-

Rawr: why's he, like, stalking you?

Me: *sigh* well, let's just say I saved his life and now he feels... Differently... About me...

-Guards recognize me and let me through-

-guards stop Rawr-

Me: He's a friend... Only armed with a banana.

Guard: -tries not to laugh-

-waves Rawr through-

Rawr: where to, Silence?

Me: The throne room! :)

Rawr: no food...?

Me: they may or may not have food.

Rawr: let's go!


End file.
